1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a control device and method, and more particularly, to a control device and method which control the power of a plurality of apparatuses in a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
When users desire to connect network connectable apparatuses to televisions, they need to separately and manually turn off each of a plurality of currently running apparatuses using remote controllers or power buttons contained in the plurality of apparatuses, which causes user inconvenience.
Additionally, when users are able to use a single remote controller capable of manipulating a plurality of currently running apparatuses, they need to change the remote control mode for each of the currently running apparatuses in order to turn off the currently running apparatuses. Accordingly, users may feel inconvenience, because they need to perform such a mode change operation as many times as there are apparatuses which they desire to turn off.
As a result of the rapid development of video and audio media technologies, various types of apparatuses are capable of being connected to home networks. Therefore, user inconvenience becomes more pronounced due to the increase in the number of times users need to manipulate currently running apparatuses to turn off the apparatuses.